plantsvszombiesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies : Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies : Garden Warfare 2 (parfois surnommé Plants vs. Zombies GW2 ou PvZGW2) est un jeu de tir à la troisième personne développé par PopCap Games et édité par Electronic Arts. C'est le quatrième jeu de la série Plants vs. Zombies et la suite de Plants vs. Zombies : Garden Warfare. Le jeu a été annoncé au briefing de Xbox à l'E3 le 15 juin 2015, où un trailer a été dévoilé. Une séquence de gameplay a ensuite été présentée à la conférence de presse de EA Games à l'E3. Le jeu est sorti le 23 février 2016 aux États-Unis et au Canada et le 25 février 2016 en Europe sur PC et consoles. Dans un article de GamesRadar, EA a confirmé que les joueurs ayant obtenu de nouveaux personnages jouables dans le premier jeu pourraient accéder à ces mêmes personnages dans cette suite. Cependant, les personnages promotionnels (Pisto-baie, Cactus Vitaminé, Chester Mordeur, et Dr Chester) n'apparaîtront pas dans cette suite. Dans le même article, la possibilité de jouer en solo a été confirmée, ainsi que six nouvelles classes dont Citron et Super Cortex, parmi 100 personnages jouables et 12 nouvelles cartes. De plus, un nouveau système de classement a été introduit, et cela implique que chaque nouveau joueur débutera au niveau 1. Synopsis Longtemps après les événements de Garden Warfare, après la longue guerre opposant les zombies et les plantes, les zombies ont enfin conquis la banlieue qu'ils ont renommée Zomburbia. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois dans la série, les plantes passent à l'attaque, et c'est au tour des zombies de défendre leur nouveau territoire. Six nouveaux héros venus du passé, du présent et du futur ont rejoint la bataille avec de toutes nouvelles capacités. En tant que plante, votre mission est de devenir un agent de la L.E.A.F., en remplissant des missions dans le territoire des plantes. En tant que zombie, votre mission est de devenir un Top Zombie, en remplissant des missions en territoire zombie. Vous serez entraîné par Rose, Citron et P'tit Maïs, ou Méca-Z, Super Cortex et le Capitaine Barbemort selon votre camp. Historique des mises à jour * 15 juin 2015 : Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 est annoncé et sa sortie est prévue pour le printemps 2016. La bande-d'annonce officielle est dévoilé, ainsi qu'une séquence de gameplay avec de nouvelles classes de zombies et Cimetière Ops. *'8 juillet 2015 :' Une seconde bande-annonce du jeu est dévoilé annonçant la nouvelle carte Graines du temps et un système de jeu en écran partagé. *'5 août 2015 :' Un nouveau gameplay montrant des classes de plantes et la Base Lunaire Z est dévoilé. Une démo du jeu est présentée à la Gamescom. *'8 août 2015 :' Dans une interview avec IGN, le producteur Kyle Duncan fait de nouvelles révélations sur le gameplay, plus précisément sur le mode Assaut Végétal qui nous montre trois nouvelles classes de plantes de la Base Lunaire Z. *'17 septembre 2015 :' Une nouvelle vidéo détaillant les nouveaux personnages et leurs stratégies est dévoilée. *'29 octobre 2015 - janvier 2016 :' De courts trailers dévoilant les nouvelles variantes des anciens personnages sont publiées sur Facebook et Twitter. Le seules variantes dévoilées jusqu'ici sont (dans l'ordre) : Écoguerrier, Mordeur Yéti, Tournesol en Peluche, Cactus Zen, Roadie Z, Star du Tennis, Litho-pois, Capitaine Flambouille, Zoologiste, Tournesol Vampire, Clim Tistwood, Cactus Pétrifié, Rose Druidesse et Électro Cortex. *'5 novembre 2015:' Un teaser de gameplay pour le Méca-Z7 est dévoilé et une date de sortie, le 23 février 2016, est annoncée. *'9 décembre 2015 :' Un nouveau teaser présentant le Mode Solo, Solo Ops, et de nouvelles variantes de personnages : Tournesol Vampire, Rose Druidesse, Électro-Citron et Papi de Maïs est dévoilé. *'16 décembre 2015 :' Un gameplay dévoilant le mode Front du Jardin a été dévoilé, où le Directeur artistique principal, Jeremy Vanhooser, vous présente le nouvel espace et la plupart de ses fonctionnalités. *'7 janvier 2016 :' Une bande-annonce présentant la bêta ouverte du jeu est dévoilée, révélant qu'elle ne sera disponible que du 14 au 18 janvier. *'14-18 janvier 2016 :' La bêta multijoueurs de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 est dévoilée. Les joueurs peuvent jouer en modes Front du Jardin, Jardins et Cimetières et Assaut Végétal sur les cartes Graines du Temps et Base Lunaire Z, et peuvent progressivement accéder aux niveaux d'Élimination par Équipe, Élimination Confirmée!, Bombe Naine et Suburbination sur les cartes Usine Z-Tech et Crique Givrée. Les deux premiers jours, seuls quelques personnages étaient jouables. Citron Givrée, Rose Druidesse, Épi Parrain, Litho-Pois, Mordeur Yéti, Tournesol Vampire, Cactus Zen, Diablotin Z7 et Diablotin Cône, Cosmicortex, Capitaine Dandelamer, Scaphandrier, Roadie Z, Informaticien, Zoologiste et Motard-X étaient les seules variantes à déverrouiller dans la bêta. *'21 janvier 2016 :' Une vidéo dévoile une toute nouvelle variante, le Mordeur Licorne, en tant que bonus aux joueurs atteignant le rang 313. On le voit utiliser une toute nouvelle capacité lui permettant de se téléporter, similaire au Déplacement de Distorsion du Scientifique. Cette capacité est appelé Rainbow Dash. *'19 janvier 2016 :' PopCap annonce un live stream de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 qui dévoilera un gameplay de la version PC ainsi que carte Great White North. *'5 février 2016 :' PopCap dévoile un nouveau live stream de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 avec un gameplay de Rose de Givre sur la toute nouvelle carte de Zomburbia pour Assaut Herbal. *'11 février 2016 :' PopCap dévoile une vidéo sur sa chaîne Youtube avec 12 nouvelles cartes de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *'12 février 2016 :' Nouveau live stream de PopCap, où l'on peut voir Jardin Ops et Cimetière Ops avec l'écran divisé en deux, et une nouvelle figurine de Super Cortex. On apprend aussi comment importer des personnages et des pouvoirs de Garden Warfare, et confirme ainsi que les pouvoirs de l'opus précédent sont bien présents dans cette suite. *'18 février 2016 :' Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 sur EA Access et Origin Access. *'23 février 2016 :' Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 aux États-Unis. *'25 février 2016 :' Sortie officielle de Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 en Europe. *'1er mars 2016 :' PopCap annonce que sa première mise à jour, le Pack Ensemble de Cimetière. *'7 mars 2016 :' Un trailer présentant la DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière est dévoilé. *'8 mars 2016:' La DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière sort, avec notamment de nouvelles missions, de nouvelles fonctionnalités de gameplay et une amélioration de l'équilibre des personnages, sans oublier une nouvelle carte : le Centre Aquatique, version zombifiée de la carte Jardinerie de PvZ GW1. Plantes Les plantes de retour *Toutes les variantes du Pisto-pois sauf Pisto-baie (nouveaux designs pour Pyro-pois, Toxico-pois et Plasma-pois) *Toutes les variantes du Tournesol (nouveaux designs pour Fleur Noire et Tournesol de Métal) *Toutes les variantes du Mordeur saufChester MordeurChester Mordeur (nouveaux designs pour Mordeur Toxique, Comte Mordula, et Mordeur Électrique) *Toutes les variantes du Cactus sauf Cactus Vitaminé. *Drone Ail *Drone Artichaut *Fleur de Soins *Ortie *Fayot Péteur *Tape Choï *Sulfateuse à Pois *Champi-glace *Champi-gluant *Gueule-de-dragon *Champi-mort *Champi-peureux *Canon à Pois *Champi-fumée *Pousse de bambou Nouvelles plantes *Citron (classe de personnage) **Citron de Fer **Électro-Citron **Citron Givré **Citron Toxique **Citron de Fête *Rose (classe de personnage) **Rose Druidesse **Rose Ardente **Rose de Givre **Néc'Rose **Rose de Fête *P'tit Maïs (classe de personnage) **Papi de Maïs **Maïs Barbecue **Épi Parrain **Maïs Commando **Maïs de Fête *Mauvaise Herbe, la plante équivalente aux IA zombies dans Jardin Ops (les versions standard sont les plantes équivalentes aux Zombies Standards) **Herbe-citrouille (la plante équivalente au Zombie Cône) **Herbe en Pot (la plante équivalente au Zombie Seau) **Herbe Vase (la plante équivalente au Zombie Cercueil) **Herbe Vase en Porcelaine (la plante équivalente au Zombie WC Chimique) **Herbe Bouclier de Feuille (la plante équivalente au Zombie Journal) **Herbe Bouclier de Bois (la plante équivalente au Zombie Moustiquaire) **Mauvaise Herbe (la plante équivalente au Pirate Tonneau) **Herbe Guérisseuse (la plante équivalente au Zombie Guérisseur) **Herbe Drapeau (la plante équivalente au Zombie Drapeau) **Pissenlit (la plante équivalente au Diablotin Explosif) **Champi-hypno (altère la vision et les mouvements d'un zombie) *Nouvelles plantes en pots : **Arc Électrique **Toxico-champi lumineux *Nouvelles variantes de Pisto-pois : **Litho-pois **Électro-pois *Nouvelles variantes de Tournesol : **Tournesol en Peluche **Tournesol Vampire *Nouvelles variantes de Mordeur : **Mordeur Disco **Mordeur Yéti **Mordeur Licorne (récompense) **Mordeur du Crépuscule *Nouvelles variantes de Cactus : **Cactus Zen **Cactus Pétrifié *Nouveaux boss : **Torche **Super Fayot **Reine Tournesol **Royale Hypno-Fleur **Giga Torche **Courge **Souci Autres : *IEM Pêchu (capacité de Citron) *Patate Chaude (capacité du P'tit Maïs) Nouveaux personnages : * Agent Maïs *Agent Rose *Agent Citron *Balle de métal *Dave-bot 3000.1 Zombies Zombies de retour *Toutes les variantes du Fantassin. *Toutes les variantes de l'Ingénieur (nouveau design pour Électricien) *Toutes les variantes du Scientifique sauf Dr Chester. *Toutes les variantes du Sportif. *Zombie Standard *Zombie Cône *Zombie Drapeau *Zombie Journal *Zombie Moustiquaire *Zombie Cercueil *Zombie Soigneur *Diablotin Explosif *Zombie Disco *Gargantua *Giga Gargantua *Zombie WC Chimique *Baron von Bats *Zombie Vampire *Yéti Zombie *Diablotin Yéti *Blitzer *Zombot Turret Nouveaux zombies *Super Cortex (classe de personnages) **Électro Cortex **Cosmicortex **Toxicortex **Cortex de Fête **Toasticortex *Capitaine Barbemort (classe de personnages) **Capitaine Flambouille **Capitaine Dandelamer **Capitaine Canon **Capitaine Mainmouette **Capitaine Nouba *Diablotin (classe de personnages) **Diablotin Z7 (version Deluxe uniquement) **Diablotin Cône **Dragonou **Mécacrevette **Diablotin de Fête *Nouvelles variantes de Fantassin : **Écoguerrier **Scaphandrier *Nouvelles variantes d'Ingénieur : **Roadie Z **Clim Tistwood *Nouvelles variantes de Scientifique: **Zoologiste **Informaticien *Nouvelles variantes de Sportif : **Star du Tennis **Motard-X *Nouveaux boss : **Zen Sensei, boss de Jardin Ops et du Front du Jardin **Mega Gargantua, boss du Front du Jardin **Maison Gargantua, boss du Front du Jardin **Captaine Smasher **Gargoatuarc *Nouveaux manteaux marrons: **Soldat Zombot, un ennemi de Front du Jardin et de Jardin Ops **Zombie Karaté **Bug Bot Imp Nouveaux robots: * Robot Mitraillette (Robot zombie équivalent au Pois Mitraillette) * Robot Lance-roquettes (Robot zombie équivalent au Canon à pois) * Robot Cache-cache (Robot zombie équivalent au Champi-peureux) * M. Glagla (Robot zombie équivalent au Champi-glace) * Robot Boxeur (Robot zombie équivalent au Tape-choï) * M. Incinérator (Robot zombie équivalent à la Gueule de Dragon) * M. Électro (Robot zombie équivalent à l'Arc électrique) * M.Explosif (Robot zombie équivalent au Champi-mort) * Robot-parleur (Robot zombie équivalent au Champi-gluant) * Robot Casseur (Robot zombie équivalent au Champi-fumée) * Robot Poubelle (Robot zombie équivalent au Plant de bambou) * M. Toxique (Robot zombie équivalent au Champignon toxique) * Dr Soins (Robot zombie équivalent à la Fleur guérisseuse) Personnages du Temps de l'Infini *Robot de l'infini *Gnome *Gnomes Flotteurs *Gnomus, le roi des Gnomes Front du Jardin Welcome to your very own Plants vs. Zombies playground. In your Backyard Battleground you can edit your character’s abilities and customizations, choose quests, jump into co-op or multiplayer action modes, or invite up to 3 friends in to your backyard to start a party and take on AI – defeat a wave, and a more powerful wave will show up. You can also switch teams to challenge your friends! Front du Jardin est votre base personnelle pour préparer votre attaque avant d'entrer dans la bataille pour Zomburbia. Modes de jeu De retour *Jardin Ops *Paillasson de Bienvenue *Élimination par Équipe *Jardins et Cimetières *Bombe Naine *Élimination Confirmée! *Suburbination *Mode Pot-pourri Nouveaux *Jardin Ops *Assaut Végétal *Ops en Solo *Front du Jardin *Drapeau de Puissance Cartes *Graines du temps (Jardins & Cimetières) *Parc Temporel *Usine Tech-Z *Crique Givrée *Base Lunaire Z (Assaut Végétal) *Repaire Lunaire *Colisée *Pic Zen *L'île aux Squelettes *Royaume des Sables *Centre Aquatique *Crique Givrée (Jardins et Cimetières) *Zomburbia (Assaut Végétal) *Appartements de Front *Temps de l'infini Capacités Capacités de retour D'après les gameplays, presque toutes les capacités du premier opus sont de retour dans Garden Warfare 2, dont les capacités du Garden Variety pack. À l'exception des capacités du Mordeur Chester et de Dr. Chester. Nouvelles capacités Plusieurs vidéos de gameplay ont montré de nouvelles capacités pour d'anciens personnages. DLC Pack Ensemble de Cimetière (8 mars, 2016) *Corrige certains bugs. *Rose devient plus une classe de soutien que d'assaut. *Une nouvelle carte : Centre aquatique. *Plus de choses et plus de fun dans le Front du Jardin! Du Rififi à Zombopolis: Partie 1 DLC (31 mai, 2016) * Dégâts accru à tous les Tournesols. * Petit buff à Rose. * Réduction de dégats pour Électro Cortex et Capitaine Dandelamer. * Ajoute une nouvelle carte en mode Assaut végétal, Zombopolis avec une nouvelle bataille de boss. * Ajoute deux nouveaux personnages, Citron Toxique et Toasticortex. Du Rififi à Zombopolis: Partie 2 DLC (30 juin, 2016) * Balancement de certains personnages. * Ajoute les défis de communautés. * Ajoute un nouveau mode de jeu dans le Front du Jardin, Défis de Livraisons Chronométrés. * Ajoute deux nouveaux personnages exclusifs au Défis de Livraisons Chronométrés, Directeur Assistant Kikrok et l'Artiste Zomburger. Correction de Juin 2016 Les Épreuves de Gnomus DLC (8 septembre, 2016) * Ajout d'un nouveau portail mystère dans l'hôtel de ville ainsi que trois nouveaux modes de jeu: Mode Super Mix, Chats contre Dinos et Chasse au Boss. * Ajout des Épreuves de Gnomus dans la dimension Gnome souterraine secrète derrière la porte verrouillée gnome. * Ajout d'une nouvelle devise, les Étoiles Arc-en-ciel, qui sont utilisées pour déverrouiller les coffres de l'infini et recueillir les clés d'épreuves. * Ajout du Bazar de Rux, où un gnome mystérieux appelé Rux vend des items que vous pouvez acheter pour des pièces. * Plusieurs balancement de personnages et de cartes. * Une tonne d'autres surprises à venir... Combattant de Première Ligne DLC (1 décembre 2016) * Ajout de quatre nouveaux personnages, Nec'Rose, Maïs Commando, Capitaine Mainmouette et Diablotin d'Eau Douce. * Ajout d'une nouvelle carte, appelée Appartements de Banlieue. * Ajout d'un nouveau pack, le Pack Combattant de Première Ligne. * Ajout d'un écran partagé en ligne. * Ajout de beaucoup de nouveaux éléments de personnalisation. * Corrections de bugs. Galerie PvsZGW2 1.jpg PvsZGW2 2.jpg PvsZGW2 3.jpg PvsZGW2 4.jpg Bande-annonce center|700pxCatégorie:Jeux vidéo